scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Mouth of Madcap
| nextepisode= }} Into the Mouth of Madcap is the twenty-fourth episode of season 1 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Premise Daphne agrees to babysit her friend's son, which puts a cramp in Fred's plan of them solving a mystery at an amusement park. Synopsis At an amusement named Loony Park, two boys named Zack and Dack are conflicted over going into an old abandoned funhouse. Zack claims that's where "He" lives, but Dack just keeps trying to get him into going inside by calling him a chicken. They go inside anyway after Dack's peer pressure doesn't work on Zack. Suddenly, they hear a creepy laugh coming from the funhouse, and out the funhouse comes a scary clown with a hammer. The gang is driving toward the beach. Fred asks Daphne a question about someone in the Mystery Machine. After failing to answer Fred's question, Fred bursts out that someone is a small child sitting right between them. Daphne answers that the child's name is Wayne. When Fred asks again, Daphne replies that she told her friend Andrea that she would babysit him, because she has a "thing." However, Fred, stressed out from Wayne, reminds Daphne that they also have a "thing," which is solving mysteries and that "thing" might just be too dangerous for a child. But, Daphne states that they're not solving a mystery and that they should take a break, and have some fun. She then spots Loony Park and is excited to go there and have fun. When they get to the park, they see how run down it is, until Shaggy steps his foot through the boardwalk, when they leave the scary clown is seen watching them through the hole. But, Daphne states that with no people they have all the rides to themselves. Shaggy and Scooby agree because they have the food stand to themselves. They go up to the stands where they use Fred's credit card to buy and eat all the food they want. A man soon comes up and warns the gang not to mention clowns around here. Velma agrees with the statement after describing the many things that make clowns scary. When Fred asks why the man reveals that his named is Lars Harmon who is the proprietor of Loony Park. He says he's been having some trouble recently, which is the reason business hasn't been booming lately, when the gang asks what kind of trouble, Lars tells them the story about a clown named Madcap who went crazy in the funhouse. Madcap was an insane clown at Loony park who took the term slaying them with laughter to literally. He was locked up in the prison for the dangerously comedic, but rumor has it he's escaped and has returned. Daphne tries to cheer up Wayne by saying the story is make believe, However Lars heard that some folks got attacked by Madcap, suddenly another clown appears right behind Lars, surprising the gang (except Wayne). The clown introduces himself as Oopsy, who is named after his actions of almost causing accidents. Fred asks if Oopsy is the clown Lars was talking about, but he says no. After Oopsy leaves, Lars tells the gang he's going to lose the park because of clown laws, but Fred assures Lars that he and the gang will solve the mystery and save the park. Lars agrees but warns the gang to stay away from the funhouse, then leaves to attend some "business." The gang then splits up with Velma, Daphne, and Wayne going to the roller coaster and Shaggy and Scooby going off on their own, leaving Fred to solve the mystery on his own. Later that day, Shaggy and Scooby leave a tent after laughing at some of Oopsy's tricks. Shaggy and Scooby then go play at the squirting game stand, when suddenly they run into Madcap. Madcap chases Shaggy and Scooby to the bumper cars, the merry-go-round, and then a small tent. Scooby and Shaggy then trick Madcap by giving him tons of balloon animals, then make balloon versions of them selves to escape. Meanwhile, Fred is waling through the fog and looking for clues all alone. He shines his flashlightthtrough a hole in the boardwalk to find big footprints. He hears a sound and then shines his flash flight at a lady, then gets scared of her. She introduces herself as Clara Belle from Clara Belle real estate, who is interested in buying Loony Park, despite the clown attacks. Fred gets suspicious of her, not before she leaves and warns Fred about the dry rot on the boardwalk and getting herself stuck in it twice. Meanwhile, Velma, Daphne, and Wayne are riding on the roller coaster, then they run into Madcap. Velma and Daphne get scared from the clown, except Wayne who is still motionless, they are about to go up the ramp while Madcap climbs after them. Fred sees them in danger and rushes to the roller coaster along with Shaggy and Scooby. Madcap gets to the top and is about to attack Velma and Daphne with his hammer, when Fred pushes the stop button causing the cart to stop, he then sets the cart in reverse with Madcap chasing them in another cart. After going on na insane and ridiculous chase around the park, Fred manages to get rid of Madcap by blinding him with the camera on the roller coaster. They gang then re-groups and makes a plan to catch Madcap at the funhouse. They go into the funhouse, except for Velma who stays with Wayne because of her clown fears. While outside Velma starts talking to Wayne, then feels guilty for not going with the gang. In the funhouse, the gang finds a giant present, then Madcap jumps out of the present and starts chasing the while being chased Madcap's hard hammering causes the fu house to collapse. As the gang runs out, Madcap runs right into Velma and gets captured. When Lars and Clara come to the wreckage, Fred reveals that Madcap is actually Oopsy. Just when Fred is about to explain the motive, Wayne burst out claiming that it's obvious what happened, which surprises everyone. So Wayne takes over and explains the motive. Loony Park was Oopsy's dream job, but Oopsy learned that Lars Harmon wanted to sell the boardwalk rather then sink money into a massive renovation. Oopsy knew that everyone would stay out of the funhouse due to the legend of Madcap as well as it's dilapidated state, so he used the funhouse as his base of operations to moonlight as Madcap. He hoped to scare off developers by making the legend of Madcap a reality and Madcap was trained in the clowning arts, so the physicality and acrobatics that Madcap performed couldn't have been done by Lars himself. But because of Oopsy's actions, his plan backfired on him, causing the prices of the already struggling park to sink even lower, motivating Lars to cut his losses and sell the park to Clara Belle and the deal was sealed tonight. Lars sarcastically thanks Oopsy for his actions, then orders the cops to arrest him. But the cops aren't sure what to charge Oopsy for, stating that he's a clown dressed as another clown. But the gang claims that he's a scary and bad clown, which the the cops agree. Suddenly the clown policre arives to arrest Oopsy for violating the sacred code of clowndom, they cuff one of the cops then bring him back and put the cuffs on Oopsy then take him away. Leaving everyone else very confused at the events that just occurred. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Wayne * Lars Harmon * Clara Belle Villains: * Madcap the Killer Clown * Oopsy Other characters: * Zack * Dack * Andrea * Uncle Justin * Madcap * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 * Clown cops Locations * Loony Park ** Roller coaster ** Fun house Objects * Cotton candy * Grill * Popcorn * Doughnuts * Candy apples * Hot dogs * Hot dog buns * Corn dogs Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Clown cop car Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This took over a year to air in the United States, finally being scheduled to air on June 20, 2017 on Boomerang at 3:30am. * The standard continuity Velma was also afraid of clowns in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode . Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Daphne Du Jour: Babysitting her friend's son. Cultural references * Fred's credit card has a MasterCard logo. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * TBA In other languages Home media * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Season 1, Part 2 - Teamwork Screamwork DVD set released by Warner Home Video on January 16, 2018. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 episodes